Marcador 2-0
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Rio, Shark/Yuuma. Al estar hospitalizada, Rio ignora muchas cosas de su hermano. Qué pasó con él en el último año, ¿tenía problemas? ¿Es verdad que era el bravucón de la escuela? Como parte de una venganza por una pequeña pelea, Rio comienza a investigar, sólo para encontrar cosas inesperadas.


**Marcador 2-0.**

—Puedo cuidarme sola —las palabras atraviesan los escasos metros entre ellos, con la velocidad y precisión de una bala. Rio tiene los ojos fijos en su hermano mayor y aunque está acostumbrada a ese tipo de juegos entre ellos, tiene que admitir que está comenzando a fastidiarse.

—Lo sé —la ataja Ryouga, lanzándole una sonrisa mordaz. A su alrededor, todos permanecen atentos a este intercambio de palabras, desde los amigos de Shark, que se componen de Yuuma y su grupito, hasta la nutrida masa de admiradores de Rio, que constituyen la principal preocupación de Shark—. Sólo quiero que estés alerta por los Barians. Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez.

—¿Y de quién fue la culpa? —pregunta Rio, echándose el cabello hacia atrás con la mano derecha, donde descansa su anillo plateado—. Pero tendré cuidado, no te preocupes. ¿Eso es todo?

—Es todo —concede Ryouga, aunque su mirada se desvía apenas perceptiblemente hacia la masa de admiradores, que han seguido a su hermana desde el primer día en que puso los pies en la escuela, babeando como perritos a sus faldas.

—¿Qué? No me digas que estás celoso —aunque a ella tampoco le agrada demasiado tener a un montón de personas siguiéndola cada dos segundos, no le molesta en absoluto un poco de atención, de su hermano por supuesto.

—Preocupado, sería la palabra —admite el otro y durante unos segundos sus labios tiemblan, como si fuera a agregar algo más. Sin embargo, sólo un suspiro escapa de su boca y se da la vuelta para ir a su salón de clases, pues ya es demasiado tarde y el último periodo ha comenzado—. Pero puedes cuidarte sola, ¿no?

Sus pasos se alejan rápidamente, dejándola parada como una boba. Rio siente cómo la furia comienza a crecer dentro de su cuerpo, en oleadas de intenso calor. Ryouga ha reclamado la última palabra, pero ella no piensa dejar el asunto así, ella siempre consigue lo que quiere. Así pues, antes de darse vuelta para ir a su propio salón, con el grupito de admiradores moviéndose junto con ella, jura que encontrará una manera de hacer pagar a su gemelo por lo que ha hecho. Oh, la perspectiva le resulta deliciosamente divertida.

.

La tarde tiñe de colores naranjas la habitación, compuesta de dos sofás color rojo como la sangre y frente a ellos un televisor apagado. Colores bastante aburridos en opinión de la menor de los Kamishiro, en lo que parece una tarde demasiado larga. Se entretiene leyendo revistas que su madre ha traído del centro comercial, enterándose de las últimas novedades de las cuales ha estado privada por culpa de su hospitalización, por culpa de ese idiota que se atrevió a prenderle fuego. Pero no es suficiente y ella lo sabe cuando se encuentra mordiéndose las uñas y con un tic en la pierna derecha, que reverbera en un rítmico sonido en la quietud del lugar.

Todavía no se le ocurre un buen plan de venganza en contra de Ryouga y eso la hace sentirse un poquito más frustrada que de costumbre, ahora que no son las cadenas de la enfermedad las que la atan, sino las de la escuela y las interminables tareas por hacer. Está a punto de levantarse para ir a buscar a su hermano, que estudia en su habitación desde hace algunas horas, cuando éste hace su aparición en la sala, luciendo su ropa de diario y con el caso de la motocicleta bajo el brazo.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquiere velozmente Rio, poniéndose de pie para darle a entender que está dispuesta a acompañarlo, como un favor especial.

—Tengo cosas qué hacer —responde con evasivas el joven, evitando su mirada. Aunque la hospitalización los ha hecho más unidos, Rio también siente un vacío entre ellos, quizá corto, pero profundo, de cosas que no se pueden ni quieren decir, que los vuelven extraños en la adolescencia, cuando de niños eran muy unidos.

—¿Qué cosas? —no planea darse por vencida y mientras se alisa la falda, busca las palabras adecuadas para que la lleve con él, aún si resulta ser otro lugar tan aburrido como su casa esa tarde. Al menos el viaje sería divertido, lo molestaría mientras van a toda velocidad, sentiría el viento en el rostro y en las manos, el mundo se movería en lugar de permanecer estático en una poética puesta de sol.

—No te importa —Ryouga avanza hasta la puerta y tiene una mano sobre el picaporte cuando agrega—: Voy a patrullar, por si hay algún Barian a la vista.

—¡Entonces deberías llevarme! —exclama ella, acercándose para que no la deje a un lado—. ¡Yo también puedo tener duelos!

—¡No, Rio! —cuando Ryouga se da la vuelta para encararla, hay verdadera preocupación en sus ojos azules, incluso tristeza, que logran congelarla en su lugar, aunque eso no esfuma la rabia que siente por dentro, al saber que ante los ojos de su hermano aún es frágil y débil ante las influencias de ese tal mundo Barian del que poco y nada sabe—. Regresaré enseguida.

La puerta se cierra detrás suyo, sumiendo la habitación en la más profunda quietud. Rio está furiosa, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada al respecto, que hay una parte de la historia de su hermano en la que ella no encaja, de la que ella no sabe y que tampoco él quiere revelar.

Bueno, por suerte todavía le queda su venganza. Aunque todavía no está segura de cómo empezar.

.

Es temprano en la mañana de un lunes que se antoja demasiado largo, la promesa de una semana de clases de terror. Rio y Ryouga caminan juntos hacia la escuela, las mochilas vien aferradas a su espalda y el aire somnoliento de aquellos que extrañan el fin de semana, la despreocupación y dormir hasta tarde. Por suerte, no ha habido más peleas entre ellos durante este tiempo, aunque aún se siente la tensión dejada por los últimos dos conflictos, los remanentes que alimentan las ganas de una venganza, infantil pero certera, de Rio.

—¡Buenos días, Rio-sama! —la saludan varios muchachos al pasar, casi todos de grados inferiores. Rio les devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa radiante y un gesto de la mano, un incentivo más que suficiente para soportar ese largo día de clases. A su lado, su hermano parece silencioso y molesto ante semejantes avances, pero prefiere no decir nada, porque además no quiere que le pongan el calificativo de celoso, aunque lo esté.

—¡Buenos días, Shark! —para variar, la voz de Yuuma rompe la atmósfera, hecha de los suspiros de los pretendientes de la menor de los Kamishiro y los saludos de ésta, tan amables como le es posible ser. Yuuma parece energético incluso en ese día, corre hacia ellos con vitalidad y fiereza, llevándose a quien se le atraviese en el camino. Sus amigos lo siguen de cerca y también hacen sus respectivos saludos matutinos, mezclados con disculpas hacia aquellos a quienes Yuuma ha derribado en su afán de llegar a Shark.

—Buenos días, Yuuma —Shark sonríe. Su primera sonrisa genuina en el día, que no le pasa desapercibida a su hermana, aunque finge estar muy ocupada con sus admiradores—. Kotori, Tetsuo...

—Oye, oye, ¡adivina qué, Shark! —Yuuma tiene los ojos brillantes mientras se dirige al joven, que por una vez parece haber olvidado cómo fruncir el entrecejo y la preocupación que siente por su hermana—. ¡Conseguí una nueva carta, ¿quieres verla?!

—¡No hay tiempo para eso, Yuuma! —lo reprende Kotori, tirándole de una oreja para ponerlo derecho, pues se ha estado moviendo frenéticamente, buscando la susodicha carta—. ¡Si llegamos tarde nos regañarán! Y eso también te aplica a ti, Shark —añade, con un dejo de disculpa, pues no está acostumbrada a regañar a nadie que no sea Yuuma.

—Vale, vale —cede el ganador del World Duel Carnival, con rostro resignado—. ¡Nos vemos después, Shark!

El grupo se aleja corriendo, una mezcla de diferentes colores y voces que sin embargo tienen en común la diversión que se puede ver en sus rostros, las risas que llenan el aire matutino, descongelando un poco el ambiente de apatía a su alrededor.

—Sí, supongo que tenemos que darnos prisa —asiente Rio, entrelazando su brazo con el de él para comenzar a dirigirlo hacia el edificio, que no parece tan lejano pero al cual ya se dirigen casi todos los estudiantes medio corriendo y medio maldiciendo, gracias al hechizo de los días lunes. Están a punto de imitar a Yuuma y sus amigos, aunque quizá de una forma más refinada, cuando una vocecita los detiene. Una chica de un grado menor, de cabello castaño agarrado en una sola coleta y vistosos ojos verdes.

—Este... Kamishiro-kun —parece la clásica chica tímida de colegio, pero Rio no se atreve a decir esto en voz alta. Más bien espera, cautelosa y examina cada detalle facial no sólo de la chica, sino también de su hermano, buscando algún signo de reconocimiento, incluso de rubor. No sabía que su hermano tuviera una novia—. Si no te importa, ¡acepta esto! —con fuerza suficiente casi para derribarlos a ambos, pone sobre su pecho una carta y luego echa a correr, con las mejillas y orejas encendidas, de un vívido color rojo.

—Heh —Rio le echa miradas curiosas a la carta, que Ryouga sostiene entre las manos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pasado el impacto de la confesión (pues tiene que ser eso), el joven abre la carta y la lee, negando con un suspiro—. ¿Tu novia?

—No —dice él y sabe que tendrá que buscarla más tarde para rechazar sus amables palabras—. Vámonos.

No hay más mención de la carta, ni mucho menos la deja verla, a pesar de que Rio siente más que curiosidad por conocer su contenido, la relación de la chica con su hermano y si (el pensamiento cruza su mente como un rayo), habrá algunas más por allí. Si ella tiene su club de fans, ¿por qué su hermano no habría de tenerlo? Son gemelos, ¿no? Si a ella la consideran atractiva, Ryouga también tiene que serlo, debe serlo para los demás.

El plan se forma en su mente inmediatamente, mientras el sonido que anuncia el inicio de las clases resuena en la distancia. Va a averigüar si hay un club de fans de Kamishiro Ryouga y luego le pagará con la misma moneda: le conseguirá una bonita novia con la cual salir. Qué mejor si es alguien que le gusta. Pero para eso primero tienen que llegar a la escuela.

Rio echa a correr con el brazo aún entrelazado al de su hermano, sopesando rápidamente si alguna vez lo ha visto sonrojarse en frente de alguna chica, aunque lleva poco tiempo yendo a la escuela, está segura que un detalle así no se le pasaría, pero no lo encuentra en su memoria. Al menos no mientras corre.

Tendrá que darle un tiempo más apropiado, una reflexión más profunda. Pero será después, su venganza puede esperar.

.

La hora de la salida nunca le ha parecido tan maravillosa, aunque esta vez tenga diferentes razones para añorar la libertad que supone el término de las clases. De pronto, todo el mundo alrededor de Kamishiro Rio parece haberse transformado, no sólo hay una infinita libertad tras escuchar el timbre de salida, sino que también sus compañeras, hasta ahora sólo amigas casuales, se convierten en potenciales piezas de su plan. ¿A alguna de ellas le gustará su hermano? Y si es así, ¿qué pensará él? ¿Habrá alguien que le interese? ¿Que su sola visión lo haya reconfortado en tiempos de crisis? Rio sonríe al pensar en dicha posibilidad, una sonrisa infantil y maliciosa que sólo le granjea entre sus compañeros más sonrisas, pues la han malinterpretado.

—Hola —dice acercándose a la presidenta de la clase, de largas coletas de color verde y ojos a juego. No sabe cómo empezar a abordar la cuestión, al menos no sin parecer demasiado intrusiva—. Quisiera preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué necesitas, Kamishiro-san? —la niña parece muy solícita y dirige sus enormes ojos hacia ella, indicándole que le presta toda la atención del mundo. No estaría mal si fuera ella, piensa Rio, examinándola con cuidado. Pero hay algo que la repele, algo en la idea de que también sea ella (o cualquiera), la que esté ocupando ahora el corazón de su hermano, un lugar que hasta entonces estaba reservado para Rio.

—Bueno, es sobre mi hermano —se muerde ligeramente el labio, pues no sabe cómo mentir o cómo excusar su súbito interés por Ryouga a una compañera que ni siquiera va en su clase—. Escuché que no le fue bien un tiempo aquí en la escuela. Que tuvo problemas y bueno... Estoy un poco preocupada.

—Lo siento, Kamishiro-san, no sé nada sobre tu hermano —se disculpa ella, echando por la borda todos sus planes y cuidadosas observaciones. Si hay alguien que se interese por su hermano, tendría qué saber qué problemas ha tenido. Y esta chica no tiene ni idea de quién es ni tampoco parece importarle.

—¡No hay problema! ¡Gracias de cualquier modo! —Rio se da la vuelta rápidamente, buscando con la mirada a su siguiente presa. Tiene que actuar con rapidez, pero también de manera sigilosa, pues pronto todos se irán a casa y los que no, estarán ocupados con actividades de club.

Antes de que pueda localizar a su siguiente blanco, Ryouga aparece en el umbral del salón, sosteniendo su mochila y con cara de pocos amigos, algo habitual en él. Rio piensa que esta es su mejor oportunidad de ver si busca a alguien con la mirada además de ella, pero también se da cuenta de lo extraño que parece el que esté preguntando por cosas que ella debería saber, siendo su hermana.

—Rio, ¿no vienes? —Ryouga parece un poco contrariado y aunque no sabe si es un efecto óptico, cree entrever en sus mejillas un brillo rojizo, procedente de la sangre que se agolpa en sus mejillas.

—No, tengo cosas que hacer —responde ella, imitándolo perfectamente—. Adelántate, estaré bien.

—De acuerdo —dice, aunque no parece muy seguro—. No tardes.

Rio lo despide con un gesto de la mano, que él corresponde vagamente. ¿Será que viene de rechazar a la chica que le entregó la carta esa mañana? Eso explicaría su bochorno y sus ganas de salir del lugar inmediatamente, tanto que ni siquiera ha discutido el que ella haya decidido quedarse. Pero... ¡Ah! Allí está su siguiente pista, ¡la chica! Ignorando que todos la miran como si estuviera un poco loca, Rio toma su mochila de su asiento y sale corriendo del salón, sin que se le pase ni un segundo por la cabeza la idea de tropezar. Esas cosas, por supuesto, a ella no le suceden.

¡La chica, la chica! ¿Dónde puede estar? Pasa al menos veinte minutos corriendo por todo el edificio sin encontrarla y tiene el aliento atorado en la garganta cuando decide darse por vencida. Reflexiona, se dice a sí misma, deteniéndose para llevarse las manos a las rodillas y así recuperar el aliento. La chica parecía de primer grado, acaba de sufrir un rechazo amoroso y seguramente está llorando. ¿Dónde puede esconderse?. La respuesta le llega como un relámpago y antes siquiera de que haya terminado de procesarla sale corriendo hacia su destino, los baños femeninos de la institución.

Al abrir la puerta no encuentra a nadie, sólo el blanco impoluto del lugar. La fila de espejos pegados en la pared derecha le devuelven su reflejo y las paredes, los ecos de sus pasos. Pero si escucha con atención, si escucha con la suficiente concentración, puede escuchar los sollozos ahogados de alguien en alguno de los baños detrás de sí. Sollozos que tienen mucho sentimiento, pero que parecen haber remitido en intensidad.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —pregunta, tocando cada una de las puertas hasta encontrar la única que está cerrada y de la cual proviene el llanto—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —responde la voz, en un tono nasal—. Vete, por favor.

—No —niega ella y se siente un poco culpable por invadir la privacidad de una chica, sino fuera porque el tema de su hermano se ha convertido en una obsesión, quizá le haría caso y regresaría a casa, pero ahora es diferente. Quiere saber con quién compite y por qué—. Sal, por favor.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere la niña, que no parece hacer ningún intento por obedecer sus órdenes.

—Escucha, soy Kamishiro Rio —una fuerte inhalación le indica a Rio que ha dado con la persona indicada—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Tras unos segundos el cerrojo se descorre, dejando al descubierto a la pequeña niña castaña que vio esa mañana, llena de la vitalidad de la juventud y el color rojo del amor en sus mejillas. Tiene los ojos llorosos, pero no se ve echa un caos, como habría de esperarse, lo que remueve nuevamente la espina de la culpa en Rio, que piensa ha juzgado mal a la niña.

—¿Qué sucede, Kamishiro-san? —la joven se limpia las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos, que se ven acuosos y bastante bonitos bajo las luces flourescentes del lugar—. ¿De qué debemos hablar?

—De mi hermano —al momento de decirlo se arrepiente, pues se da cuenta de que no es la mejor manera de abordar el tema con alguien que acaba de ser rechazado—. Lo siento, no quería decirlo así. Verás, es que tengo curiosidad. Y no sabía a quién acudir.

—¿En qué? —su interlocutora reprime un sollozo y Rio sabe que antes de conseguir lo que quiere, también debe de brindarle un poco de apoyo a esta compañera.

—Escucha, Ryouga no es una mala persona —empieza a decir, pensando en cuánto quiere a su hermano y cuántos caprichos le ha cumplido, por más tontos que parezcan—. Sé que duele y sé que también puede llegar a ser un idiota en ocasiones, pero no le odies. Sus razones tendrá.

—Lo sé —admite ella con una sonrisa llorosa—. Está bien, lo entiendo.

—Me alegra —dice Rio, correspondiendo la sonrisa—. Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Soy Yumeha, mucho gusto —se estrechan las manos durante un instante y cuando la serenidad regresa a ella, Yumeha pregunta—: Entonces, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—Es sobre Ryouga, en el tiempo en que no estuve aquí creo que se metió en problemas, pero nadie ha querido decirme nada —y en parte es verdad, aunque los motivos que la llevan a preguntar no son sinceros—. Pensé que... Bueno, dado que te gusta mi hermano, podrías saber algo. Sin embargo, si no quieres hablar no hay problema —lo dice en serio, puede conseguir información en otro lugar, aunque eso implique un poco más de tiempo.

—No, no, no importa —Yumeha le parece una chica agradable, de ese tipo de personas que no se necesita conocer de mucho tiempo para trabar una amistad—. Sí, Kamishiro-kun tuvo problemas —agrega tras una pausa, en la que se lleva el dedo al mentón, como si tratara de sintonizar mejor sus pensamientos—. Hace más o menos un año que comenzaron —Rio no dice nada, pero sabe en silencio que concuerda con la época en la que sucedió el accidente con aquél duelista desconocido—. Primero comenzó a faltar, lo recuerdo porque fueron mis primeras semanas aquí y no se hablaba de otra cosa. Faltaba mucho, pero lo peor no llegó hasta el Torneo para decidir al Campeón Asiático.

Rio también recuerda eso, cómo le pidió, casi le rogó a Ryouga que ganara. Ya que ella no podía hacerlo, ya que en ese tiempo el dolor era más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento racional, pesadilla o sueño. Por supuesto, también se enteró de la deshonra de su hermano en el campeonato, el cotilleo de las enfermeras durante un tiempo. No necesita que Yumeha se lo diga, ella sabe, aún si no es de los labios de su hermano, lo que sucedió. Las cámaras de seguridad lo filmaron echando un vistazo al deck de su oponente y a mitad del duelo, lo descalificaron por hacer trampa.

—Sí, después de eso se volvió peor —afirma la chica, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Por supuesto, sigue el hilo de su propio relato y aunque no ha estado escuchándola, sabe que le ha contado sobre el incidente—. Cuando venía a la escuela se metía en líos con los de grados menores, a muchos de mis compañeros... Bueno... —parece dudosa sobre si continuar o no. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Se pregunta Rio, que se da cuenta de que poco sabe de la vida de su hermano mientras ella estaba hospitalizada—. No sé si deba seguir.

—Sigue, no importa. No me escandalizaré ni nada por el estilo.

—Era el bravucón de la escuela —confiesa por fin la niña con tono de disculpa, como si ella fuera la causante—. Golpeaba a los de grados inferiores y les quitaba sus cartas. Nunca hizo trampa, sus duelos eran justos, pero sanguinarios. No había piedad en él.

Al ver cómo un estremecimiento sacude el cuerpo de la chica, Rio no puede evitar encontrar todo un poco extraño y la pregunta sale de sus labios antes de que pueda pararse a sopesar si es la mejor idea.

—¿Y entonces por qué te enamoraste de él?

—Porque cambió —sonríe ella y sus mejillas se llenan de rubor—, porque cuando cambió pude ver lo que en realidad era. Puede que aún tenga cara de pocos amigos, pero puedo apreciar que también se preocupa por los demás, que es fuerte y valeroso y todo eso. Suena tonto, ¿verdad?

—No —afirma la menor de los Kamishiro—. Ése es mi hermano —se siente orgullosa de decirlo y de saber que hay más personas que pueden ver ese lado de él, ese lado que ya no es exclusivamente suyo—. Pero, ¿por qué cambió, Yumeha?

—Perdió un duelo contra un novato, mmmm, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¡Tsukumo Yuuma! Escuché que ganó el World Duel Carnival. Como sea, después de ese duelo, su rostro cambió. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Rio no ha tenido mucho trato con Yuuma y sus amigos, pero puede creer las palabras de la niña, porque aunque son pocas las palabras que ha cruzado con el chico, puede sentir su vitalidad, su lealtad y valor. Puede ver el brillo en sus ojos, que habla de inocencia y madurez a la vez, de valentía.

Así que, ¿Tsukumo Yuuma?

.

Rio camina con tranquilidad por los pasillos ahora desiertos de la escuela, escuchando el eco de sus pasos contra las paredes. Su conversación con Yumeha le ha dado mucho qué pensar, pero también ha unido las piezas que creía diseminadas. Como, ¿por qué de pronto Ryouga se sentía tan en deuda con Yuuma? ¿Y cómo había surgido su amistad? Ahora más o menos se lo imaginaba, aunque tendría que corroborar algunos detalles con su hermano. Quizá no ha encontrado lo que quería, el nombre de alguien especial para él, pero por el momento se siente satisfecha con los resultados. Hasta ha hecho a una buena amiga, a la cual no abandonó hasta que se cercioró estaba bien y en condiciones de ir a casa. No se puede decir que el día sea infructífero y con esa sensación de tranquilidad y de orgullo, Rio alcanza la entrada del edificio, donde se encuentra una escena inesperada.

Su hermano está recargado sobre un barandal en la lejanía, dándole la espalda. Al principio, no puede ver a la figura a su lado, unos cuantos centímetros más pequeños que él, pero conforme se va acercando, difuminada la esperanza de que la haya esperado, se da cuenta de que el otro no es nadie más que el tan mencionado Tsukumo Yuuma. Pero lo que le sorprende más es el rostro de su hermano, la felicidad que ve en su sonrisa, la serenidad en sus ojos e incluso esa extraña vergüenza que sólo ella puede detectar, mostrándose en los pequeños tics de sus dedos, que golpetean el barandal ansiosos.

¿Quizá después de todo si ha encontrado lo que necesitaba? Buscaba a una chica, alguien devota y a la cual Ryouga le mostrara la misma devoción, pero nunca se le ocurrió mirar entre su círculo de amigos, nunca se le ocurrió siquiera que el elegido era un chico. Rio sonríe con malicia mientras decide alejarse del lugar, dando un rodeo para no interrumpir el momento, que aunque no parece romántico, ella sabe que puede cambiar en cualquier momento y si su hermano se decidiera.

—Bueno, he perdido otra vez —exclama, estirándose como si quisiera tocar el cielo, que empieza a teñirse de las tonalidades del ocaso, que por primera vez no le parece aburrido—. El marcador va 2-0, Ryouga, pero ya encontraré una manera de empatar la cuestión.

Y quizá Tsukumo Yuuma sea la respuesta.

**FIN.**


End file.
